1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to unmanned vehicles to carry out animal-related action, and more particularly to a protective device that comprises a touchable electrical conductor which extends on the outside of, and advantageously around, the vehicle, and a voltage source to supply voltage to the conductor under the control of the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unmanned vehicle is known from EP 1 100 317 with a bumper to protect the vehicle against obstacles such as cows' legs.
It is a disadvantage that a bumper of this type often provides insufficient protection, because cows are large and strong animals which do not often move aside for an unmanned vehicle. The vehicle may be damaged as a result, or, for example, may not perform its function correctly.